


Penance | Sám hối

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Các bác sĩ giỏi nhất thế giới, và họ không chắc Tony sẽ tỉnh lại hay không. Và nếu gã không tỉnh lại, thì chính Steve là người đã giết gã.Steve đã chấp nhận rằng mình sẽ không thể sống với điều đó.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 4





	Penance | Sám hối

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634751) by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Steve chạm đất, nấp sau một tảng đá lớn khi tòa nhà phía sau anh nổ tung, lực lượng của nó bao quanh anh trong một làn sóng nhiệt dữ dội và tiếng ồn rung trời. Ngay khi điều tồi tệ nhất qua đi, Steve nhòm qua rìa tảng đá, lạnh lùng và hài lòng khi những gì còn sót lại của căn cứ HYDRA sụp đổ trong một đống tro tàn và bụi mù, mang theo nó là bộ xương cuối cùng của bè lũ còn dư lại để giám sát một cơ sở -- đã từng -- có tầm quan trọng tối thiểu. Chả có lý do gì để Steve ở đây cả -- dù sao thì cũng chẳng có lý do chiến thuật nào -- nhưng, anh vẫn cứ đứng đấy và quan sát tòa nhà bốc cháy, phớt lờ vết cắt sâu hoắm đang nhức nhối kéo dài dọc theo sườn. Anh nên cảm thấy một thứ gì đó, sự hài lòng tàn nhẫn nếu không còn gì khác, nhưng anh không. Anh cảm thấy trống rỗng. Quay gót, Steve khập khiễng đi nửa dặm quay về nơi anh bỏ phương tiện di chuyển. Anh không nhìn lại.

\---

Natasha và Sam đều đang chờ ở căn hộ nhỏ mà anh đang thuê. Ngắn hạn, chỉ theo tháng. Anh có một thỏa thuận với chủ nhà, người đồng ý giữ im lặng, vì về mặt ngữ nghĩa, Steve căn bản là không nên ở New York. Không phải là điều đó ngăn cản anh. Nơi này có sẵn đồ đạc, nhưng nó quá nhỏ và không riêng tư. Thiết thực. Steve không quan tâm. Anh ở đây để ăn, ngủ, phục hồi. Chỉ có bấy nhiêu thôi. Anh liếc nhìn khách và đi vào phòng tắm, cởi bộ đồ Tac. Anh sẽ cần làm một số việc trước khi quay trở ra. Vết cắt trên bụng tồi tệ hơn anh nghĩ, và anh nhăn mặt khi xé toạc tấm vải và ấn vào mép vết thương. Trước khi anh có thể làm bất cứ điều gì khác, Sam đã ở bên cạnh anh, lầm bầm về sự ngu ngốc liều lĩnh khi anh ta rút bộ dụng cụ y tế ra.

"Anh đang nghĩ cái quái gì vậy hả, Steve?" Sam chửi rủa, thúc giục anh cho đến khi Steve đưa ra gợi ý và nhảy tót lên quầy, dựa lưng vào tường để Sam có thể nhìn vết thương rõ hơn.

"Tôi lúc ấy cho rằng mình đã thấy được một cơ hội và tôi đã nắm lấy nó." Steve đáp lại bằng một cái nhún vai.

"Nói hươu nói vượn." Sam gần như rít lên từng chữ, sôi sục với cơn thịnh nộ chỉ vừa mới được kiểm soát. Nhưng đôi tay anh ta hoàn toàn không có động tĩnh gì khi rửa sạch và khâu lại miệng vết thương của Steve -- một minh chứng cho khả năng kiểm soát và năng lực của Sam. "Một mình đi vào đó, không có kế hoạch, chẳng có hỗ trợ, thậm chí đíu hề nói cho ai biết mình sẽ đi đâu? Chúa ơi, Steve, anh có thể đã tự giết mình đấy."

"Nơi này thực sự rất vắng vẻ, Sam, nó ổn mà." Steve gạt anh ta ra, nhưng anh có thể cảm thấy những ngón tay của Sam gần như giật giật trên da mình. Qua vai Sam, Steve thấy Natasha đang dựa vào khung cửa phòng tắm, vẻ mặt khó có thể lý giải.

"Đó mới chỉ là nửa ý tôi thôi." Sam nổi cáu. "Anh đừng có gan mà thử nói vớ vẩn với tôi về việc trò nguy hiểm này là cần thiết như thế nào, hoặc cách anh khai thác thông tin, hay về cách anh đang gắng giữ cho mọi người an toàn. Thật là liều lĩnh, buông thả, và nó thật ngu ngốc vãi cứt. Anh sẽ tự giết mình nếu cứ cố gắng tự trừng phạt bản thân như thế này."

Steve mở miệng phản đối, nhưng anh chẳng thể nói gì. Anh quay mặt đi, không thể nhìn vào ánh mắt của một trong hai người họ, sợ rằng cả hai sẽ nhìn thấy sự thật. Nó không quan trọng. Cả hai đều biết anh quá rõ. Anh không cần phải nói gì cả, hoặc thậm chí cũng chả cần nhìn họ. Dù sao thì anh cũng chẳng thể giấu họ được. Một lúc sau, Sam xì hơi, thở dài, nhẹ nhàng choàng tay qua vai Steve và kéo anh vào một cái ôm hơi ngượng nghịu.

"Tôi chỉ là không muốn đánh mất cái mông ngu ngốc của anh thôi, được chứ?" Vai của Steve hơi hơi chùng xuống, và anh dựa một chút vào cái ôm. Một lúc sau, Sam tách ra. "Thay đồ đi, tôi đang gọi bữa tối đấy." Anh ta nhìn thẳng vào bụng Steve, chọn khoảnh khắc đó để lớn tiếng phàn nàn, rồi lướt qua Natasha và quay trở lại sảnh. Natasha không nhúc nhích. Cô nhìn chằm chằm vào anh, Steve không thể biết liệu đó là sự thương hại, hay chỉ trích, hay tức giận, hay điều gì đó khác hoàn toàn.

"Bất kể bao nhiêu lầm lỗi mà anh cố gắng sửa lại, bất kể bao nhiêu sự sám hối mà anh cố gắng trả, thì nó vẫn sẽ không thay đổi những gì đã xảy ra đâu." Cuối cùng cô nói, không hề ác liệt.

"Cô tưởng tôi không biết điều đó sao?" Steve bắn trả lại, đột nhiên tức giận. Natasha chẳng hề nao núng. Đó là dấu vết đầu tiên của cảm xúc thực mà anh đã thể hiện sau nhiều ngày.

"Tôi nghĩ Sam nói đúng, rằng anh đang cố gắng tự trừng phạt mình. Anh không khiến anh ấy chết."

"Dù sao tôi cũng không khiến anh ấy chết. Tôi là người giết chết anh ấy." Steve đáp, cảm thấy ngực mình thắt lại với nỗi thống khổ day dứt đang tràn ngập quá mức quen thuộc. Anh thấy khoảnh khắc đó cứ lặp đi lặp lại, phát đi phát lại trong tâm trí. Anh ghi nhớ từng giây, từng chuyển động và những gì xảy ra là lỗi của anh. Chẳng thể chối cãi được. Đó là đôi tay anh, những cú đánh của anh, cơn thịnh nộ và cả sự tuyệt vọng của anh nữa.

"Anh đã không gặp anh ấy kể từ đó." Natasha nói. Đó không phải là một câu hỏi, nhưng dù sao thì Steve cũng lắc đầu đáp lại.

"Không. Tôi đã thử, nhưng Rhodes sẽ không cho phép tôi đâu."

Đó là còn nói nhẹ đi một chút đấy, khi nói rằng Rhodes sẽ không 'cho phép' anh. Lúc anh cố gắng vào gặp Tony, anh đã hứng trọn nắm đấm của War Machine, đập vào mặt đủ mạnh để khiến xương hốc mắt của anh phải nứt ra và khiến anh lăn xuống đất, choáng váng.

"Cho tôi một lý do tôi không nên thổi bay cái mông của anh lên tít trên trời đi." Rhodey nói, mỗi khẩu súng trên bộ giáp kêu ù ù và chĩa vào Steve. "Tôi thề với anh, nếu cậu ấy không tỉnh lại, tôi sẽ."

Thật là ngu ngốc, cố gắng đi gặp Tony. Anh không nên đến đó, anh chẳng có quyền.

"Anh ấy ổn định." Natasha nói, kéo anh về hiện tại. "Họ đã chuyển anh ấy trở lại tòa tháp. An toàn. Ảnh đang được theo dõi suốt ngày đêm."

"Cô đã thăm anh ấy?" Steve hỏi, giọng khàn khàn. Natasha chỉ gật đầu một lần.

"Ổn định, nhưng vẫn không phản ứng." Tất nhiên là gã không rồi. Không phản ứng. Gã đã không phản ứng vì nắm đấm của Steve đã giáng xuống gã liên hồi đến mức không biết gì nữa, vì anh đã đập mạnh chiếc khiên của mình lên ngực Tony, vì anh đã đánh Tony tới mức hôn mê nơi vùng đất lạnh lẽo đó.

Các bác sĩ giỏi nhất thế giới, và họ không chắc Tony sẽ tỉnh lại hay không. Và nếu gã không tỉnh lại, thì chính Steve là người đã giết gã.

Steve đã chấp nhận rằng mình sẽ không thể sống với điều đó.

\---

Đêm đó, Steve mơ thấy Tony lần đầu tiên kể từ khi anh nhìn Tony ngừng di chuyển, ngừng thở dưới tay mình. Mọi thứ xung quanh anh là một làn sương mù mơ hồ, nhưng Tony rất rõ ràng trước mặt anh, rắn chắc và chân thực khi Steve đưa tay chạm vào gã. Tony xoay người khi tay Steve vươn tới vai mình -- gã không nói gì, nhưng gã nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve với đôi mắt nâu sâu thẳm đó. Steve cảm thấy như đôi mắt ấy có khả năng xuyên thấu vào chính tâm hồn mình.

"Tony, tôi--" Steve dừng lại. Chẳng có lời nào mà anh có thể nói với Tony trong giấc mơ này sẽ bào chữa cho anh cả. Khi anh thức dậy, Tony vẫn sẽ bước vào cánh cửa tử thần.

\---

Anh mơ về Tony nhiều hơn sau đó, nhưng anh vẫn ngạc nhiên khi Tony nói chuyện với mình.

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây vậy, Steve?" Tony hỏi, mắt gã nheo lại. Steve chỉ nhún vai đáp lại. Anh không có câu trả lời, anh chỉ đang mơ, thế thôi. Tony ấm áp và rắn chắc theo cách mà những giấc mơ thông thường không có, và Steve nhớ lại những khoảnh khắc này với sự rõ ràng đáng kinh ngạc khi anh thức dậy, nhưng đó vẫn chỉ là một giấc mơ mà thôi.

"Tôi muốn gặp anh." Steve nói sau một lúc, khi Tony trong mơ không chịu nhúc nhích. Điều đó dường như không đủ, bởi vì Tony trong mơ tiếp tục chuyên tâm nhìn chòng chọc anh.

"Tôi muốn gặp anh." Steve nói lại lần nữa, sự tuyệt vọng vang lên trong giọng nói của anh. "Và tôi cần anh ổn. Chúa ơi, Tony, tôi chỉ-- Tôi cần anh tỉnh lại. Làm ơn."

"Tôi không thể." Tony nói thẳng thừng. "Tôi sẽ tỉnh lại nếu có thể, nhưng tôi không thể. Tôi đã thử rồi."

Steve rùng mình. Tất cả những điều này là vì để khiến anh thực sự tin rằng thiệt hại là vĩnh viễn, rằng anh thực sự đã đẩy Tony ra khỏi bờ vực, đâu đó mà gã chẳng thể quay lại được.

"Làm ơn đi mà." Steve thì thầm lần nữa khi Tony trong mơ tan biến trước mắt anh.

Anh thức dậy với những dòng lệ nóng hổi chảy dài trên khuôn mặt.

\---

Steve cố gắng ngủ nhiều hơn sau đó. Đây là cách duy nhất anh sẽ được nhìn thấy Tony, và anh tuyệt vọng mong dù chỉ là một chút liên lạc mỏng manh nhất. Một nơi nào đó dọc đường đi, tiềm thức của anh phát hiện ra rằng ranh giới giữa các giấc mơ, hiện thực và đâu đó ở giữa là mơ hồ và dễ thay đổi, và rằng những trạng thái đó thường trộn lẫn vào nhau.

Nhưng tất nhiên, khi anh thực sự cố gắng ngủ, anh lại không thể. Anh mang trong mình hàng đống những năng lượng căng thẳng và lo âu không chịu bị đốt cháy, bất kể anh chạy bao xa, anh đấm mạnh như thế nào, bất kể anh thiêu rụi bao nhiêu bọn HYDRA trên mặt đất. Bọn chúng là kẻ thù, thậm chí sau tất cả những lần anh vẫn đang truy quét tội phạm khỏi DC này, nhưng giờ đây HYDRA chỉ là một phương tiện để thoả mãn, một cột thu lôi cho tất cả những phần còn lại của sự tức giận và đau buồn. Nếu anh có thể đưa một ít chúng ra ngoài trong khi đang giải quyết những gì mình cảm thấy, thì đó là một chiến thắng, phải không?

Cho đến khi nó không.

Sam và Natasha đã đúng -- dĩ nhiên là họ đúng rồi. Vào một lúc nào đó, anh đã ngừng tự chịu trách nhiệm. Anh vẫn sẽ bảo vệ họ bằng tất cả những gì mình có, anh sẽ không bao giờ để bất cứ ai đã chiến đấu với anh bị tổn hại, nhưng anh đã thật lâu không thể hiện mình là người lịch sự như lúc trước nữa. Gần đây, anh chỉ ngủ được một lát và thậm chí sau đó anh chỉ mơ được mỗi một lần. Ngay cả khi đôi mắt anh đổ dồn vào Tony, Steve vẫn có thể cảm nhận rằng mình sẽ không ở đó lâu.

"Tôi xin lỗi." Steve đã buột ra mà không có lời mở đầu. "Chúa ơi, Tony, tôi rất xin lỗi. Tôi ước mình có thể thay đổi chuyện trước kia, và tôi không thể. Làm ơn, xin anh đấy, anh cần phải tỉnh lại. Tôi y--" Anh đã không thể hoàn thành suy nghĩ của mình trước khi giật mình thức dậy.

Việc thiếu ngủ, thiếu kiềm chế, thiếu suy nghĩ về sự an toàn của chính anh, đó chỉ là vấn đề thời gian trước khi anh bị những điều đó đánh gục. Một bước đi sai lầm, một cuộc gọi chậm chạp, và anh đi xuống khó khăn. Anh có thể thấy lối ra khi tòa nhà đổ sập xuống xung quanh mình, nhưng anh không đủ nhanh. Không phải lần này. Trong khoảnh khắc tỉnh táo cuối cùng, hai ý nghĩ riêng biệt đan xen nhau trong tâm trí anh.

_Có lẽ cuối cùng anh cũng có thể gặp lại Tony lần nữa rồi._

Và,

_Anh xứng đáng với điều này._

\---

"Có gì đó không giống." Đây là điều tiếp theo Steve nhận ra, và trái tim anh giật thót khi nghe thấy giọng nói của Tony. Tony nói đúng, có gì đó khác biệt. Anh nắm giữ giấc mơ ổn định hơn, chắc chắn hơn. Cảm giác càng giống hiện thực. Trên thực tế, lý do duy nhất khiến Steve biết rằng đó không phải hiện thực là vì anh đã dành quá nhiều thời gian để tập trung vào những cuộc gặp gỡ ngắn ngủi này với Tony.

"Cậu không nên ở đây, không phải như thế này. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" Giọng nói của Tony sắc bén và sửng sốt.

"Chịu." Steve vô ý thức nói, sau đó dừng lại. "Không phải. Tòa nhà bị sập. Cơ sở HYDRA ấy. Đừng cho là tôi đã làm điều đó."

"Vì vậy, cả hai chúng ta đều sẽ ở đây một đoạn thời gian." Tony nói và đảo nửa con mắt. "Mong là chỗ này sẽ khiến cậu thoải mái." Gã phất tay với không gian rộng mênh mông xung quanh, và Steve không chắc lắm mình phải làm gì. Ngay lúc này, cơ thể anh bị mắc kẹt dưới đá và xi măng. Xa hàng trăm dặm kia, cơ thể của Tony không còn ý thức nằm trong tháp. Tuy nhiên, cả hai người họ đều ở đây, vai kề vai, và khi Steve vươn tay chạm vào Tony, xúc cảm gã chân thực và rắn chắc như lúc gã ở dưới bàn tay của Steve ở Siberia. Steve nhanh chóng rút tay về và lùi lại. Anh không có quyền chạm vào Tony. Đôi tay anh không nên ở bất cứ đâu gần Tony, không phải sau những gì chúng đã làm. Tony do dự, nhưng rồi cũng bước lại gần.

"Cậu biết không, tôi đã quen với việc nhìn thấy cậu ở quanh đây rồi đấy." Tony tùy tiện nói. Steve không chắc nên đáp lời thế nào. Thời gian ở đây không thực sự trôi qua cùng một cách giống bên ngoài. "Cậu đã nói dở điều gì đó trước đây. Nó là gì vậy?"

Steve lắc đầu, không xác định mình có thể hoàn thành suy nghĩ ấy. Tất nhiên, có khả năng anh đang bị đè nát đến chết, máu từ từ chảy ra ngay bây giờ, và đây có thể là khoảnh khắc cuối cùng anh sẽ có với Tony.

"Không đâu." Tony nói, như thể đang đọc tư tưởng của anh. "Tôi không thể cho cậu biết sao tôi biết được, nhưng cậu chưa chết được đâu. Sam và Nat đang đưa cậu ra ngoài. Cậu sẽ bình phục thôi."

"Nhưng anh có thể sẽ không." Steve nói rất khẽ, và anh sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu Tony không thể nghe thấy mình. Nhưng Tony thật sự nghe thấy, và gã nhún vai đáp lại, vô thưởng vô phạt.

"Cậu khiến tôi ở đây." Tony nói, mặt vô biểu tình, không buộc tội cũng chẳng tức giận. Steve gật đầu, sự xấu hổ tràn ngập anh.

"Tôi xin lỗi, tôi không phải cố ý muốn như vậy." Một lần nữa, Steve cảm thấy những giọt lệ nóng bỏng nơi khóe mắt, nhưng Tony chỉ nhún vai.

"Tôi cũng đã không thu lại những cú đấm của mình. Tôi đã cố giết Barnes, tôi biết mình có. Và tôi cũng không hoàn toàn tin chắc rằng tôi không cố gắng gạt cậu ra khỏi nhiệm vụ đâu, Cap."

"Nhưng anh đã không làm thế." Steve phản đối.

"Bởi vì cậu đã đánh bại tôi. Và đó là hai đánh một. Ngoài ra, tôi khá chắc chắn rằng nếu cậu cố giết Rhodey, tôi sẽ tiêu diệt cậu." Tony nói.

Steve ngập ngừng. "Rhodey đấm vỡ mặt tôi. Khi tôi cố gắng gặp anh." Anh nói sau một lúc. Tony cười lớn đáp lại, ấm áp và chân thật. Steve nghĩ nó có lẽ là âm thanh mỹ lệ nhất trên thế giới. Anh muốn ghi nhớ nó, giữ nó bên mình và trân trọng nó trong bất cứ thời gian ngắn ngủi nào họ còn lại với nhau.

"Tôi không thể nói rằng cậu không xứng đáng với điều đó." Tony nói, nín thở. Steve mỉm cười, chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, nhưng cảm giác thực chân thật.

"Sao anh có thể tha thứ cho tôi được đây?" Steve nói sau một nhịp khác. Tony nhanh chóng giơ tay lên phòng thủ.

"Tôi không nói tôi tha thứ cho cậu, Cap à. Cả tôi và cậu đều biết chúng ta còn cách đó rất xa." Steve biết điều đó là sự thật, và anh cảm thấy ngực mình thắt lại trong một trận thống khổ, rằng họ có thể chẳng bao giờ có thời gian để vượt qua. Nhưng anh xứng đáng với điều này, tâm trí của anh nhắc nhở.

"Cậu lúc trước đã định nói điều gì đó khác. Sau lời xin lỗi ấy." Tony thúc đẩy sau khi sự im lặng kéo dài giữa họ. Đến lượt Steve nhún vai. Anh không xác định được liệu mình có muốn nói điều đó bây giờ không, nhưng Tony cứ nài nỉ. "Thôi mà Cap, chúng ta bị mắc kẹt ở đây cùng nhau, ít nhất cậu có thể cho tôi cái này."

Sự thật là, Steve không chắc lắm nên nói như thế nào. Cách đơn giản nhất không thực sự truyền tải được chiều sâu những gì anh cảm nhận, và anh đều nhận thức được rằng những lời nói trên môi anh trái ngược với hành động của anh, và rằng Tony có khả năng chẳng bao giờ tin chúng. Thậm chí là chắc chắn không tin luôn. Anh có lẽ chẳng bao giờ có cơ hội khác.

"Tôi yêu anh." Anh đơn giản nói. "Tôi đã luôn yêu anh. Anh khiến tôi phát điên, kể từ ngày đầu tiên tôi gặp anh. Anh là người thô lỗ, anh biết cách chọc tức tôi, nhưng anh tốt bụng và anh thật thông minh. Phải mất một thời gian dài tôi mới nhận ra mình yêu anh, nhưng thật đấy. Tôi đã hoàn toàn đổ trước anh vào... ngay từ đầu, khi anh tranh cãi với tôi, thẳng vào mặt tôi mà thậm chí còn chẳng hề quan tâm đến sự thật rằng tôi đã được cải thiện còn anh thì không. Anh vốn dĩ sẽ không có cơ hội, và anh vẫn đến với tôi, bởi vì anh dũng cảm, bướng bỉnh và cao thượng."

Tony nhìn anh với sự pha trộn của nhẹ nhõm, đau đớn, không chắc chắn, cam chịu, chấp nhận. Nhưng không bất ngờ. Gã đã biết Steve sẽ nói những gì trước khi anh nói ra. Steve đợi một nhịp, rồi một nhịp khác, chờ đợi Tony nói gì đó -- bất cứ điều gì.

"Tệ như shit ấy, hiện tại quá phức tạp." Cuối cùng Tony nói, và Steve không thể không đồng ý. Nó rất phức tạp và đó là lỗi của anh. Anh nghĩ về Bucky, an toàn ở Wakanda, đợi cho đến khi họ có thể phá vỡ sự kiểm soát của HYDRA. Anh kiên trì với lựa chọn bảo vệ Bucky bằng tất cả những gì mình có, nhưng anh ghét rằng cái giá là quá đắt, và anh không thể tự mình tìm ra điều đó để đổ lỗi cho Tony dù chỉ một chút. Không phải sau những gì họ đã học được. Nhưng dù thế, Steve vẫn thương tiếc, và bây giờ sau khi anh thổ lộ, anh lặng lẽ bi thương vì mất đi một thứ chẳng bao giờ có được.

Tony thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa họ, ôm lấy quai hàm Steve và lướt ngón tay cái qua má anh, lướt qua xương mà từ lâu đã tự đan chặt lại với nhau. "Cậu biết không, tôi cũng yêu cậu." Tony nói, cố gắng tự nhiên và dễ hiểu. "Nhưng tôi không biết làm sao chúng ta thậm chí bắt đầu vượt qua tất cả những... chuyện này."

Steve cũng không biết. Bây giờ có quá nhiều tình thế, rất nhiều vấn đề, rất nhiều sự phản bội, quá nhiều tổn thương. "Tôi không biết liệu có thể quay lại từ đây không." Steve thì thầm, nhắm mắt lại.

"Chúng ta có thể thử xem sao." Tony nói, nghiêng người ấn lên môi Steve một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng, dịu dàng nhất.

Tony tách ra, chỉ đủ xa để nói, lời gã thì thầm phát ra nhẹ nhàng chạm vào làn da của Steve.

"Tôi cho là đã đến lúc tôi tỉnh lại rồi."


End file.
